


Under the Stars

by rowanismybae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: The whole gang went hiking and Nesta forgot her tent since she had no idea they were supposed to camp. So guess with who she is going to share one? This trip will get more interesting then she ever expected...





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made witth a lot of love and my girl @DeathByTitanium helped me out editing it.  
> Enjoy!

I was fucking tired but everyone else looked like they were having the time of their lives; all sweaty and spent, but happy. I was definitely more cranky than happy. But I liked the air of the mountains. But also loved showers, clean and warm beds and tons of blankets…

 

“So what if we camp here tonight?” Cassian asked. I turned to face him, eyes wide open in shock.

 

“What?” I asked, surprised.

 

“We set out camp here tonight. It’s close to a river so we can bathe, has trees to cover us so we won’t get too cold and also, it’s beautiful and peaceful. Seems like the place to stay the night.” He sounded proud of himself; in fact, his chest was swollen with pride.

 

I frowned and Feyre looked at me in confusion. “What’s wrong Nesta?” she asked, coming closer while the others were already setting up their tents.

 

“I – I didn’t bring a tent.” I said in a low tone. “I thought we were going to crash in an inn or something. No one told me we would sleep outdoors…” I felt stupid. This was Cassian’s idea. Of course we would sleep in the wild.

 

Feyre’s lips formed a thin line and her forehead wrinkled in a frown while she thought this through. This was an annual trip for Az, Cassian, Rhys, Mor and Amren. They always stay in Rhys’s family cabin and go hiking while in there. It’s a small village near a great forest filled with mountains and lakes and all that crap. And since Feyre and Elain started dating the boys, we were all doing it this year. She looked around: she would sleep with Rhys, obviously, Amren and Mor would share a tent, Az and Elain would share another one and Lucien was sharing with Tarquin. So the only one left there was…

 

“No. No way in hell I’ll sleep with Cassian.” Feyre’s look was torn between amusement and caution.

 

“You would only share a tent Nesta. Not sleep with him.” She said, like that changed everything. “You seem to forget that I also don’t have anywhere to lay down on either.” I was knee-deep in shit and Feyre was trying really hard not to laugh at me.

 

“You know he‘s your only option, right? And he is always prepared. Like, for anything. Wanna see?” I was about to say no when she shouted: “Hey, Cass, do you by any chance have an insect repellent?” He looked up and nodded. “What about a first aid kid?” He mumbled something that sounded like _of course I do, we’re in the wild_. “What about…” she stopped to think about something really hard for him to have brought. “An extra sleeping bag?” Of course she would ask that. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

 

He turned to face her. “As a matter of fact, yes, I did bring an extra. Who forgot it this time?” He looked at Amren. “Was it you Tiny Ancient One? You always forget your things… can you once get …”

 

Amren faced him with a wild grin. “Shut up Cassian. It’s not for me.”

 

He sighed in relief and turned to Feyre. “Why are you asking me those things?”

 

I blushed. “Nesta said that no one told her we were going to camp.” She said and I cursed her mentally. He faced me and his expression became amused when he realized what she was implying. Everyone else was looking at us now.

 

“I’ll be glad to sleep with you, sweetheart.” He said with that shit-eating grin he always had.

 

“I’m not sleeping with you, I’m sharing a tent.” I repeated Feyre’s words and she chuckled and patted my shoulder when she left to help her boyfriend.

 

“Sounds like the same thing to me, sweetheart.” He said with that stupid smile that turned my insides into a melted glob. “Come help me out then.” I set my feet in motion.

 

I helped him out and when everyone had finished, Amren, Mor, Feyre, Elain and I went for a bath in the river while the guys set up the fire. Or, actually, Lucien did it. Apparently he was very skilled with fire.

 

That damn river was freaking freezing! We all cursed during our bath and Mor kept talking to me about Cassian’s … arm span. They laughed themselves hoarse when I asked about what the actual fuck that was. Looks like that the arm span corresponded to the size of other parts of a male. They also said that Az’s was bigger. Elain blushed but smiled and added a low _yeah baby_ that made us all cry of laughter.

 

They all turned to me when Mor said that Cassian’s were pretty impressive too. I cursed them and sent them all to hell. I was not going to find out if that was true. We got dressed and went back to camp. The males left after asking what was so funny that made all the birds around flying away from our laughter. Amren simply said “We were talking about… science.” And that sent us all into a fit of laughter again. They all shook their heads and left for their baths.

 

We sat around the fireplace as they went looking for food. By the time they came back, the meal was warm and we all ate together.  I never saw the stars shine as bright as they did that night. I was staring at them when I heard a deep voice in my ear. “They’re amazing, aren’t they?” I felt a shiver down my spine, but pretended that hadn’t happened. “Yes, they are” I said simply and felt him sit beside me. I dared a look at him and almost lost my breath at the sight. His face only lit up by the oranges of the fire, peaceful and warm. Somehow, he fit in the forest; like it was his place in the world. He turned his head to me as he felt me staring at him; his eyes shining brighter that night.

 

“What?” He asked. No jokes, no playful smirk, no sarcastic comments, just him. I wanted to touch him, stroke his hair, his cheeks, his lips… oh those god-damn carved lips. I felt my face turning red and hoped the darkness covered it up. I said nothing and turned to face the sky again; it was safer than looking at him. What the fuck was going on with me?

 

I felt that his eyes were still on me and turned again towards him. “What?” It was my turn to ask.

 

He had no intention of hiding his thoughts; his voice was almost a whisper though. “You are more exquisite than the stars. And I feel like I can’t stop being around you.”

 

I swallowed, my mouth and my throat going dry; my breath hitched and my heart started beating frantically. I watched as the others were going to their own tents and saying their goodnights. “I – I’m going to bed.” I got up and he said nothing as I paced to our tent. I changed into my pajamas and went in the sleeping bag.

 

I was awake for another 30 minutes, his voice on my mind, his words warming up my body, especially between my legs. I needed to release that tension, but I was not going to do it when he could come in at any second. Ten more minutes went by and I had to pee. I cursed, put on my boots and my jacket and went out, cursing my bare legs on the cold wind.

 

Cassian, Lucien and Tarquin were still at the fire and said nothing when I went deeper in the forest to find a safe place to pee. When I got back, they were all saying their goodnights. Cassian approached me so quietly that I startled at the sound of his voice. “Someone, apparently, also forgot her pants.” He chuckled; his hands on the pockets of his jacket.

 

“Like I said, I didn’t know we were staying in the woods.” I sighed and got in. He followed me lighting up a small light that wasn’t exactly a flashlight. “And I’m wearing shorts, so stop staring at my legs.” He raised his hands up in surrender and went to his bag to pick up some shorts. He started taking off his clothes. “What are you doing?” I asked sitting on my sleeping back quickly after he took his shirt off and was loosening the strings of his pants.

 

“Changing.” He said simply. He did a single movement and downed his pants. I let out a little cry covering my eyes and he barked a laugh. “Come on Nesta, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” He was still laughing. Thank God the tents were apart from each other! The girls would annoy me to my sad end if they managed to hear him saying that.

 

“You could at least warn me!” I said with anger. “And no, I’ve never seen... you naked, Cassian.” I heard the sounds of clothes and a few seconds later, I felt his hands on my wrists.

 

“It’s okay, you can look now.” I did not trust him.

 

“Are you dressed?”

 

He laughed. “Considering that I sleep naked even in the cold weather and I did the favor to put on shorts, yes, I’m as dressed as I can be to sleep.” I let him down my hands and looked at him. Worst decision I’ve ever made. Of course I knew he was a piece of art: his muscular body, his defined abs, the strong and defined legs (seriously, his calves were a thing to start drooling at and calves are not that sexy), his strong jaw, his longish black hair, his burning hazel eyes, those delicious pouty lips and his perfect smile… oh crap. He was hot beyond imagination. And he was also kind, funny, easy going, smart as hell, sexy, friendly, adventurous and courageous, not forgetting, an annoying pain in the ass, of course.

I didn’t even notice I was biting my lips until he faked a cough and I turned my eyes to his. Damn, he was grinning. “I can see you’re enjoying the view, sweetheart.”

 

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. Yes, a pain in my ass indeed. Before I could notice, he was leaning forward and his knees touched mine, his hand landed on my left cheek. I jolted back and his smile was soft and amused. “Come on Nesta, we’ve been here before. In this situation, I mean.” Of course I knew what he was talking about. The first time we got closer and alone was in Feyre’s birthday party. We were fighting over something and suddenly he leaned for my neck and I let him. I was lost in his touch and when his tongue touched my neck I realized what was going on and ran back before anyone could notice.

 

The other time, we were all at some club and we were tipsy. He went for more drinks and I used that moment to go to the bathroom. When I was getting there, I saw him leaving the men’s room and without a second thought, I threw myself on him. His lips were soft and gentle, but I wanted more, so I had grabbed his hair and he’d moaned and deepened the kiss, his hands sliding over my back and I had led them to my ass where he gently squeezed and slid his hands to my thighs lifting me up and I intertwined my legs on his hips when he pressed me against the wall. We kissed for about good 5 minutes and I backed away and went back to the table. We never spoke of it afterwards, of course. And no one knew.

 

His touch was gentle and I closed my eyes as he leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on my right cheek. I felt his lips on my ear and he whispered “Don’t worry Ness, our secret is save and my lips are sealed. And of course, I’d never do anything you didn’t want me to, especially tonight.”

 

I felt my whole body surrendering to his voice and touch, my blood calling his name, my breath was uneven and my heart was a mess. And, of course, the heat between my thighs was almost impossible to bear. I opened my eyes and saw his intense gaze. He backed away to his own bed and I felt cold instantly, it was almost painful; I wanted him so bad that my whole body ached with his distance. I could no longer pretend I didn’t want him.

 

“Fuck it” I said and threw myself on him; my hands went to his soft hair, still cold from the wind outside and my mouth crashed onto his. For a second he did nothing, but then, his hands went to my waist and the nape of my neck. He kissed me back slowly and I surrendered to him, following his pace. His tongue slid into my mouth and it set me on fire. I barely felt myself sitting on his lap, I felt his hot body pressed against mine and I moaned.

 

His hands were gentle but firm and when one of them slid under my pajama shirt, his calloused hand caressing my bare skin, I lost all control. I released his hair and help the hem of my shirt pulling up as he stopped the kiss and looked at me with wide eyes “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

 

I chuckled. “What does it look like I’m doing, Cass?” I never called him that, even after months knowing each other. He was serious and I saw him pause, like he was questioning my sanity. “I want you Cass.” His eyes sparkled with desire but he still did not move. I let go of my shirt and asked. “What?” He held my face with both hands; his gaze was so intense that I felt naked instantly.

 

“I want you too Ness, but I don’t want you to regret this.” I opened my mouth to say I wouldn’t but he cut me off. “I know we’ve been playing and teasing each other endlessly, but one thing is to kiss pinned to the wall of a crowded bar and another is having sex. I don’t want you to feel like this is a mistake.” I closed his eyes and leaned so our foreheads were touching. “I – I don’t want this to feel like I’m pressuring you. I want you to want me as much as I want you. To need me as much as I need you. And I’ll be happy to wait until then.” He said and I felt like I was choking.

 

I felt my heart break with his words. I wanted him since that first time we touched, but I was too stubborn to admit it. And now, listening to his words, I knew that this was something I’d want for the rest of my life. But like hell he would know this now! So I let out the most as I could give him. “Cass, I want you.” He opened his eyes and our noses were almost touching now; he studied my face as if he was looking for any sign of restrain. “I’ve wanted you for a while now.” The corners of his lips were starting to turn up. “I’m not going to admit how much I want you, because you’re already an insufferable prick and I don’t want your ego knocking this tent down.” He laughed and his breath caressed my lips and I smiled. I touched his face and placed his hair behind his ear. “And I won’t regret this. I won’t regret us. I’ll never regret choosing you.” I smiled softly. And somehow my heart burned watching his eyes narrow due to his giant smile; he looked so free, so sure, so happy that I couldn’t stop myself from pressing my lips against his again.

 

This time, he didn’t stop me from taking my shirt off. He looked at my naked torso and awe took over his expression. “Enjoying the view, _sweetheart_?” I said with a grin, using the nickname he always called me by.

 

He laughed but added whispering “Yes, you’re too perfect not to admire and praise.” I ran to his lips again and his body was a furnace! No wonder he slept naked. He lowered his head to my neck, my clavicle and gently he leaned us onto the sleeping bags, my back against the floor; my legs never letting go of his waist.

 

He lowered himself to my breast; I gasped at the first touch of his mouth. I couldn’t think straight, all I had in mind was his tongue on my nipple, him biting me carefully and his hand on the other, squeezing and running his thumb on the nipple.

 

He let go of my breast and went for the other, my hands going to his hair once again and he moaned when I pulled it a bit too hard; the sound sent shivers down my spine and his mouth left my breast and started to trace a line of gentle kisses to my navel. His tongue played inside of it; every caress was like electricity. His fingers started to play with my shorts and I had no idea if I was gasping, asking him for mercy or saying his name. I looked at him at the moment he stopped licking my navel; his face was devilish. Oh that stupid prick was going to make me beg!

 

He smiled and his fast hands took off my shorts and panties together at once. His hands slid from my feet to my hips, his callous scraping my skin in a delicious way. He help both of my legs and placed my ankles on his shoulders; he started to kiss my left calf, the sensitive area behind my knee and going up my thigh and when he was next to the spot I wanted him to stay, he went for my right inner thigh and I released a growl of disappointment.

 

He had the audacity to laugh but kept going until he reached my right calf. He looked at me, lowered himself and managed to place my knees on his shoulders, his gaze never leaving mine. My breath was irregular and I could not take this anymore. He was inches away from me and instead of digging into it, he blew softly, hot air touching me instead of him.

 

My back arched and I let go a sob. “Cassian…” I whispered.

 

“What sweetheart?” Damn him.

 

“Please Cassian, please!” I could not take this, I needed him to touch me.

 

He smiled and lowered himself. If the kisses on my navel were electricity, this was a lighting. I moaned in delight and he chuckled. “You’re going to wake the others, sweetheart.” For the briefest second I was able to care about what the others would think… then it was gone the second his tongue touched my clit. Oh I was falling into the brightest place of the earth. It felt so good I had to hold myself into something. One hand found his hair again and the other found a sleeping bag. When his finger slid inside her, she thought she would die. After a few gentle and slow thrusts, he slid the second finger and she let out a loud moan. Let the others wake up. And they were away anyway.

 

He was too slow. “Cassian…” I whispered and looked at him, his eyes turned to me. At the sight of him devouring me, I almost lost my shit. _What?_ He seemed to ask. “Faster… go… faster!” I managed to say between breaths. His fingers obeyed and … Oh, yes. His tongue followed his fingers and a minute or a second later I shattered on his mouth and fingers. He eased my tremors sliding his tongue up my folds and he lifted his body until his lips were on mine again. His mouth tasted like me and I liked it. I managed to turn him on his back and he looked confused but he allowed me to do it.

 

I kissed his neck and traced lines on his chest with my nails, his hands wandering on my back and my hair. I reached his nipple and softly kissed and licked it. He chuckled. “Oh… that’s different.” He said in heavy breaths.

 

“Good different?” I asked, my mouth never leaving his skin.

 

“Hell yeah!” I trailed his abs with my hands first, devouring the sight of those powerful muscles and then kissed his exposed skin. I moved to be on his left side so I could take his shorts off. “You don’t need to do it, Ness…” he said like I wasn’t going to enjoy it. He was so wrong!

 

“I want to taste you Cass…” Before taking it off I noticed that he was hard for me. For _me_! I bit my lip and smiled at his glorious sight after I released him. I didn’t care about the arm span shit or if Az’s was bigger. He was perfect! Perfect and big and large. Oh I’d love to play with him.

 

I went between his legs and kissed his thighs. I felt his breath hitch. “Nesta” My name was a prey on his lips and I loved the sound of it. I held his cock and stroke it gently. I dared looking at him. His eyes were starved, his hands holding the sleeping bags and he was biting his lip so hard I thought he would hurt himself. I lowered myself while my thumb stroke the head that was already wet. Instead of taking him in my mouth, I went for his testicles. He groaned loudly and I couldn’t help myself. “Now who’s being loud?” I chuckled.

 

His head was thrown back and his hand flew to my hair; his chest going up and down rapidly. I took his cock on my mouth and I felt him repress an even louder groan. My teeth gently scraping his dick, and with every movement I felt him tense up. I looked at him and he looked back at me. “Ness…” He breathed and groaned, his leg muscles tightening. “Ness, you need to stop… I won’t be able to hold any longer…”

 

I let go of it with an indecent pop and said “You can only come when I do, understood?” If he could play devil, I could too. He only nodded and I crawled up until our faces were leveled. With one hand he held his cock and the other he held my face.

 

Before I could lower myself, he asked “Are you sure?” Fear still in his eyes. How could he be so blind? I smiled and leaned to kiss him the same moment my hips downed and I slid him inside me.

 

We both moaned and I arched my back breaking our kiss; my hands were in his chest. He was so large and big that I needed some time to adjust. He held my hips and my arm, his thumb stroking my skin. “Are you ok?” He asked breathless, concern dripping his words.

 

I looked at him. “Yes. I just – I … give me a minute.” He nodded and waited patiently. “I didn’t expect you to be this… large.” I said honestly and he chuckled. I thought I heard a female laugh for a second. I was too caught up on the feeling of him inside me, fitting so tightly, so perfect to care about anything else.

 

“I’m sorry” he said.

 

“Don’t ever say that again. This is perfect.” I started to move up and down slowly and he let go of a low moaned. I threw my head back, my nails digging into his skin. I was sweaty and my hair was clinging to my skin.

 

“Nesta… you’re so perfect!” He praised me and when I looked at him I saw the truth in his words. I took his lips on mine and he broke us apart. I felt so empty for a second that my heart ached.

 

He must have seen it on my face because he smiled and kissed my cheek when he went behind me and gently positioned me on my knees and hands. “Is this okay?” He asked and I nodded, needing him inside me again. He lowered my shoulders until I was almost face first on the ground. He traced kisses on my lower back and when he moved away, he thrusted slowly; too damn heartbreakingly slowly. I groaned loudly again and he waited a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting again, faster this time. I felt like I was about to break apart with pleasure.

 

The sound of our skin touching, our uneven breaths and moans were the only sound that filled the earth. The symphony of our bodies, of our souls. I could die of wanting him, having him. I was already on the edge again. “Nesta…” my name was now a plea; he was waiting for me like I told him to do. “God, you’re so perfect, so tight, so wet…” he mumbled.

 

I was breaking, I felt every muscle in my body tense. He lifted my torso up so his was touching my back; I rested my head on his shoulder and with one hand he held me up  and with the other went between my thighs. “Cassian!” I breathed.

 

“Yes, Nesta. Come for me, please!” With that order - plea - I shattered. He followed me a second later with a loud roar. Our tremors sent me back on my hands as he rested on my back, still inside me.

 

He kissed my back, our uneven breaths and the sound of my heart was all I could hear and I had never felt happier. He slid out and laying down, the satisfied smile on his lips the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.

 

I touched his face and lay beside him, my head on his chest, listening to his pounding heart. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. The sounds of nature around us started to come back to my ears. I felt him stiffen, “Nesta…” I looked at him noticing he was worried, feeling worried myself. “We didn’t use protection.” I let out a laugh. “This is serious! As much as I love you, I’m not ready to be a father yet!” I let the words sink in. _Love_. He loves me!

 

I touched his cheek and said softly “I know it is serious, Cass. I’m sorry. But there’s no need to worry.” He looked puzzled. “I’m on birth control pills.” He released a sigh. “And I love you too, worried prick.” He looked confused at me first then he realized what he said and what I said and smiled. I small tear rolled out of his eye and I kissed him.

 

“Look at us, all sweet and loving. No one would ever believe it.” We laughed. “Let’s hope we didn’t wake the others, or tomorrow we’ll hear about it until our ears bleed.” He added and before I could say anything, I heard a female voice.

 

“Ha. Too late to care about that isn’t it Cassian?” I froze and Amren laughed. Damn! I forgot that our tents were close to each other and away from the others since we were supposed to just sleep, unlike the couples on the other side of the clearing. I buried my face in his chest and let go of a shameful groan.

 

He laughed. “Sorry about that girls… Hope we didn’t turn you on too much though.” I pinched him and he laughed again.

 

“Just be quiet now the two of you. Yes, you’ll hear about it tomorrow. And Nesta?” Mor asked and I wanted to die, but still answered.

 

“Yes?” my voice was filled with shame.

 

“I told you didn’t I?” I cursed and she only laughed and said goodnight, followed by Amren who was clearly smiling.

 

“What was _that_ about?” He asked.

 

“Nothing… just…  girl talk.” I tried really hard not to smile. “We should sleep.”

 

He nodded and kissed my forehead. We heard a female voice saying a painful _finally_ while he pulled the blankets up, to cover us. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart.” He kissed me softly.

  
“I love you Cass. And sweet dreams.” As I nestled in his arms and fell asleep fast, feeling happier than I’ve even been before.


End file.
